


For Something More I Would

by Anonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The year is 853. You’re working in a restaurant and are ready to call quits for the evening, when one final customer arrives.





	For Something More I Would

The year is 853.

You’re working in a restaurant and have been assigned the task of overseeing a group marleyan soldiers, who were now mere kitchen aides. It’s late, the kitchen is long closed and now only you remain, putting away the remaining plates and tableware in the dimly lit kitchen. It’s after you’ve safely stowed away another stack, that the dead silence of the night is broken. You’re surprised to her footsteps on the stairs just outside the dining hall as someone hurries up the stairs.

Curious who the late visitor might be, you peek out through the door and no sooner than you do, the one connecting the corridor to the dining hall swings open and you feel a spark of excitement as you realize who your guest is.

Sasha Blouse doesn’t slow down as she approaches the kitchen and you can’t help your smile when she stops dead in her track just short of running into you.

“Leftovers?”, she simply asks while holding her side, gasping for air.

_Did she run all the way here?_

“Not much”, you tease just to see her wide-eyed shocked expression.

“But I did set some food aside in case you came by.”

You turn around to stack some more plates and continue:

“Didn’t expect you to be this late.”

“Sorry, Eren made us do some additional units today”, she sighs, “I don’t know where he gets his energy between regular training and the railway construction.”

“He wants to be prepared in case the worst happens. Who can blame him?”

Sasha thinks about your words, but when she looks at you again, her words _feel_ different.

“I think he’s obsessing about something and if they’d be honest to themselves Mikasa and Armin would noti---"

“Huh?”

“Ah, I didn’t mean to ramble on! Don’t think too much of it.”

She defensively waves her arms around, but you can tell her mind is still on the subject.

Deciding to not push things further, you point over your shoulder.

“Anyway, the little things I set aside are over there. Desserts mostly, because we made a few too much.”

“Oh, that’s just what I need right now! Thank you.”

She beams at you in a way only she really could, and you would never grow tired of. _She’s so cute._

“How much is it?”, she asks, her smile growing wider as she steps closer to you.

“Shouldn’t you know?” you dryly respond.

“Should I?”

She’s now so close that you can smell her.

The spicy scent of her hair fills your nostrils and makes your heart swell, and while the odor of sweat that accompanies it would bother you with anyone else, it was comforting now. Only in Sasha’s case.

Determined not to give in, you only give her another non-answer.

“I think so.”

“Huh? That’s interesting”, Sasha says, and pulls back just a little, followed by an immediate drop to her knees.

“Would this be enough?” she asks, her tone now clearly playful, showing how eager she is to move on with your little game, and begins to toy with the buttons of your trousers.

“Maybe?”

Chuckling, she loosens them with experienced ease, as she’s done a few times before. For a second it makes you overly conscious of the state you’re already in, but it subsides just as fast. You know she doesn’t mind.

It’s not the first time you meet like this, after all.

Your trousers fall to the floor and your shorts follow.

“You really _were_ waiting for me”, Sasha states bluntly.

You laugh and she gifts you the most adorable wink as she raises her hand and wraps her fingers around your erect member.

It never takes Sasha more than a couple brushes of her slender fingers along the base of your shaft to get you ready. She quickly smiles at you before closing in.

Sasha presses her lips to your hardened penis in a series of brief kisses before wrapping her lips around the head.

She takes her sweet time, moving back and forth very slowly, but at takes more of your penis into her mouth with each passing while gradually reducing the motion of her hand until she merely grabs holds onto the base.

You love this approach and of course you’ve told her as much in the past. With everything settled into place, she increases her tempo until her warm and wet mouth slides along your penis vigorously.

You moan and place your hand atop of her head, muttering her name.

Sasha takes it as a sign to go further and so her next passage ands with her lips firmly wrapped around your base, close to her fingers. She presses her face against your crotch daringly, taking in as much of you as she can.

The sensation of her throat contracting around the very tip of your head has you well ready to lose your mind, but miraculously, you don’t. The moment of extasy passes and Sasha returns to her previous rhythm. Albeit not for long.

With your mind clouded by bliss, you don’t even realize that you’ve begun to meet the motions of her head with thrusts of your own until Sasha pulls away, laughing quietly.

“I mind don’t if that’s what you want to do”, she says panting, “but warn me next time, okay?”

You’re not sure if what leaves your lips is an apology, or just her name, because only one thing really sticks out to you. She didn’t say stop.

And so, your hand leaves the top of her head and settles at the back instead as you signal her to slow her motions.

Carefully at first, because you did it unintentionally moments before, you thrust your penis into Sasha’s mouth. You watch her closely as you do. Her eyes are hazy, her brows furrow and you believe her cheeks are flushed bright now, ignoring the chance that light and shadows could be tricking your eyes.

After a few thrusts, Sasha stops moving her head and instead presses her tongue firmly against the underside of your shaft. Her guidance makes things less messy and it encourages you to increase your own pace a bit. You muster every ounce of willpower for it as you don’t want things to become uncomfortable or painful for Sasha.

Things don't continue for long enough to truly lose yourself and put Sasha at risk, however, as soon after speeding things up, you hit your limit.

Grabbing fistfuls of her hair, pulling on it to hold her head as close as you can and eliciting a surprised noise to bubble from the back of her throat, you release into Sasha’s mouth. The amount of semen you pump into her mouth as well as her throat during the height of your orgasm is surprising to even you and you quickly begin to wonder if Sasha could handle it all because you don’t want this rush to be cut short halfway through.

Sasha’s bright brown eyes widen as her mouth fills until finally, you’re spent, and pull away shakily.

You remain conscious enough of the situation, however, to press a finger against Sasha’s wet, swollen lips before she can do anything.

“Now”, you say and take deep breath, “you know how it’s done in a restaurant.”

She looks at you with a questioning expression.

“First comes the main dish, then the dessert.”

The faint blush on Sasha’s slightly puffed cheeks deepens, or at least you think it does, as she realizes what you’re asking for. Her eyes remain steadily locked with yours as she gulps and swallows it all.

You grab hold of the counter as you slowly relax and comb your fingers through her hair.

Sasha leans into the touch for a moment, licking her lips.

See seems absently minded, and you wonder if she’s thinking about the situation she mentioned earlier again, or if she’s perhaps in disbelief about what the two of you just did.

The moment doesn’t last, however, as a quiet rumbling cuts through the silence. Unlike the one a few minutes ago, you are very certain the deep blush on Sasha’s cheeks is real, as she straightens herself and stands up. She heads over to the sink and splashes a handful of the clean leftover water on her face, before washing her hands. As she does, you pick up your pants and dress yourself again.

She’s already biting into a cream puff by the time your clothes are neat again, you’ve taken the few steps towards her, and is toying with a strand of her with her free hand.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about cutting it”, she says out of the blue. Sasha looks at you after the lack of any reaction.

“My hair. I don’t dislike it now, but it’s been this way forever. What do you think?”, she asks, pulling on a different strand.

“I think it’s perfect how it is”, you answer truthfully.

_Just like this moment._

You don't say it, but watch her as she toys around with her hair instead.

She slowly halts her movement and you think she must've noticed you staring at her from the corner of her vision.

The blush on her face, you're this time certain, is real.

_Surely, she knows._


End file.
